tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo (2012 series)
Michelangelo or Mikey is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists.He is the younger half-brother to Karai,and younger brother of Leonardo,Raphael,and Donatello,and the youngest out of Master Splinter's children.He is "The Wild One/Party Dude" ''of the team. Official Description Call me Mikey. I'm definitely the funnest of all my brothers. I love video games, skateboarding, pranking the other guys and duh, pizza! ''- 'Mikey' Appearance Mikey's a light green mutant ninja turtle. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Mikey has freckles. Like all in incarnations he wears an orange mask, though like his 1987 incarnation, the tails of his mask are short. Mikey's shorter than his brothers and seems a bit more pudgier. Mikey has baby blue eyes making him more innocent, adorable and handsome. Personality Mikey is the youngest of all the turtles, making him the least mature. He is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Dude" as he is the most "fun" out of all the turtles. He is also very social, and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept him and his brothers. He is also impulsive. He is the first of the turtles to taste pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things. In battle his weapon of choice is a pair of nunchakus, and a kusarigama. He's kind of the wild one of the family. Abilities Mikey is considerably the most athletic of his brothers. His nunchakus match his speed like abilities when it comes to battle. While he's not as disciplined and strong as Leo, or smart as Donnie, Mikey's agility and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey the one with the most potential of his three brothers combined. Mikey uses nunchucks which matches his flow. One of them can convert into a kusarigama which he can use not only for offense in battle, but for defense, and even as a grappling hook. Like his brothers, Mikey is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. History Michelangelo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid,he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Michelangelo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Michelangelo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Interactions with other characters Michelangelo (Relationships) Trivia *In Brother and Sister's bond these series focus on Mikey and Vee *Leo,Raph and Donnie learn their lesson for treating them/they don't want them *He along with his little sister got captured and was torutred and beaten by Shredder *Mikey is the older brother of Vee TMNT One Special Turtle He made his apperance along with his brothers was figthing the Kraang at the pet store when he,Leo and Donnie was checking the store when they heard a yelp from Raph,he was shaking his leg,Donnie tells him to stop when he looked down he sees a minty green skin,shell and with freckles like him,it was mutant turtle. She had a blue band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'.When Donnie decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap.When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and Leo tells Master Splinter that they founded her cinling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the store.He and his brothers and Splinter decied to adopted a small baby turtle that they named Venus (Vee).He plays the most with his baby sister and along with his brothers they take turns taking care and helps her ninja training.He is the older brother of Vee. TMNT: A Brother and Sister's Bond In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang,Leo decied to split into groups.He tells Raph to take Mikey and Vee but he made a complinaned and he tells Donnie to take them but he also made a complianed and tells Leo to take them.Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with/want them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to find them around the city but they could'nt find them and the others decied to retured back to the lair and tell Splinter what happen.In the next morning Mikey and Vee had found abondon warehouse somwhere in brookyland and spend the night there and they remebered that their brothers did'nt want them and thats why they ran away. They were spotted by the Purple dragons while they was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated them up as Mikey and Vee was fighting them.When Leo,and Raph was to start an aguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they heard a crash and they Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons.Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder but he was several feet away along with Vee and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to see his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Pruple Dragons got in the way Leo, Raph,and Donnie fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked them up before they can help their brother and sister Shredder took off with them each in his arms,as their older brothers chase Shredder but he disappered with their brother and sister. TMNT 2012 Fan Made He is the father of Shawn and the uncle of Seth,John, and Kida.He teaches his nephews,his son and his neice comple of things he knows. Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Namers Category:Inventors Category:Chefs Category:Hostages Category:Good Boys Category:Wise Guys Category:Pranksters Category:Nonhumans Category:Boneheads Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Non-Sapient Characters